Рождение
by Sing4Apocalypse
Summary: История о том, как появился на свет первый ребенок Китнисс и Пита. Перевод фанфика "The Birth of A Child", автор - TogetherWeCanFly, поэтому мой лишь только перевод, на фф не претендую.


**Рождение.**

История о том, как появился на свет первый ребенок Китнисс и Пита.

Она была сойкой-пересмешницей. Она была охотником, бунтаркой и девушкой из огня. Однажды Пит спросил ее, чего она боится. Она ответила: «Ничего», закончив тем самым разговор. Это была ложь. Есть одна вещь, которой она боится. И она вынуждена встречаться лицом к лицу с этим страхом. Она еще раз взглянула на него. С каждым разом он становился все больше и больше, и скоро он будет в ее руках. Она осторожно подняла блузку вверх, но тут же опустила ее. Хотя Пит ясно дал ей понять, что он хочет «маленькую девочку, которая будет выглядеть в точности как моя прекрасная жена», она никогда не могла решить, чего хочет. Она решила, что, возможно, лучше всего подождать.

- Мы не можем больше ждать, - прошептала она, поглаживая свой живот.

Внезапно она почувствовала, словно она следит за ней. Когда она посмотрела вверх, она увидела его, стоящего в дверях и улыбающегося понимающей улыбкой.

- Я знаю, что ты полюбишь ее, - сказал он тихо.

Она открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но знала, что это бесполезно. Хотя этот ребенок был ее величайшим страхом, она полюбила его больше всего на свете. Однако ей совсем не нравился тот факт, что Пит не разрешает ей покидать кровать. Но она решила, что проведет в постели еще одну неделю. По крайней мере, это то, на что она надеялась. Вы ведь не можете наверняка знать, когда это случится.

Она отрицательно покачала головой. Во-первых, если это была бы девочка, она хотела назвать ее Рута или Примроуз, но Пит считал, что они должны использовать другие имена. Он сказал, что это поможет избавиться от прошлого, и у нее нет других путей, поэтому она вынуждена была согласиться.

-Не мог бы ты принести воды? – спросила она, пытаясь сменить тему разговора.

- Конечно, - ответил он прежде, чем направился в сторону кухни.

Китнисс вздохнула и упала на кровать. Как бы она хотела, чтобы Пит позволил ей сделать что-нибудь самостоятельно. Затем она кое-что поняла: Пит был внизу. Она подняла голову и стянула с себя одеяло. Преодолев все трудности, она наконец-то встала на ноги и поплелась в ванную. Ей очень хотелось рассмеется над Питом, но решила, что лучше промолчать.

Едва покинув ванную, она увидела вспышку светлых волос в спальне. Пит ждал и, похоже, был не в себе от злости. Она вздохнула и продолжила наблюдать за ним, пока не почувствовала боль в животе. Она машинально положила руку на больное место. Она продолжила свою «прогулку», стараясь игнорировать боль. Но становилось только хуже. Прежде чем остановиться, она издала крик. Ее колени подогнулись, и она очутилась на полу. «Пит!» - закричала она.

Она слышала, как он бежит к ней в течение нескольких секунд, он обхватил ее руками и помог встать с пола. Он вернул ее в кровать так же быстро, как он спускался вниз по лестнице до этого.

- Куда, черт возьми, ты собрался? – прокричала она ему вслед.

Он пробубнил что-то в ответ, но она ничего не поняла, что ее совсем не волновало. Она опустила голову на подушку. Схватившись руками за спинку кровати, она пыталась подавить боль. Хныкая, она звала Пита, но он не приходил. Вместо этого она начала считать секунды. «60… 120… 180… 240…300… » Пять минут. Пять самых длинных минут ее жизни.

- 301… 302, - прошептала она, а слезы скатывались вниз по лицу.

Внезапно она услышала внизу два голоса, сопровождающиеся шагами. Она попыталась выяснить, чьи это голоса. Один принадлежал Питу, а другой…

- Хеймитч! – позвала она, когда увидела его в комнате.

- Не слишком удобно, солнышко, - фыркнул он.

Двое мужчин, стоявших по обе стороны от нее, соорудили из своих рук своеобразный стул для нее. Она опиралась на их плечи, чтобы не упасть назад.

- Куда мы? – спросила она, когда они спускались по лестнице.

- А как ты думаешь? – спросил Хеймитч. – Мы направляемся в госпиталь.

- Но почему? – устало спросила она.

- Не может быть, что ты собираешься родить ребенка, - с сарказмом произнес Хеймитч.

- Что? Нет! Они сказали, что у меня есть еще неделя! – Она плакала, но Хеймитч в это время игнорировал ее.

Они продолжали бежать по улице, неся постоянно тяжело дышавшую Китнисс. Хотя на улице было всего лишь пару людей, Китнисс казалось, что за ней наблюдают тысячи. Некоторые одаривали ее смущенным взглядом, некоторые были удивлены, и она даже услышала чей-то шепот: «Это сойка-пересмешница!». Когда они, наконец-то, добрались до госпиталя, медсестра посмотрела на них и подняла брови так, словно они втроем были путешественниками. Хеймитч быстро объяснил всю ситуацию медсестре.

Прежде чем Китнисс успела понять, что происходит вокруг, она уже лежала на кровати в маленькой белой комнате. Возле нее стояли два доктора, и Пит был рядом. Одной рукой она крепко схватила его руку, словно она была ее спасательным кругом, а другой рукой она вытерла пот со своего лба. Один из докторов посмотрел на нее.

- Здравствуйте, Миссис Мелларк! Как вы себя чувствуете?

- А как вы думаете? Я собираюсь выдавить из своей задницы человека! (прим.: автор выразился именно так) – ответила она.

- Китнисс! – Пит осуждающе посмотрел на нее.

- Не волнуйтесь, мы слышим это постоянно, - сказал другой доктор.

- Скажи мне одно, Китнисс, - продолжил первый доктор. – Ты готова к рождению ребенка?

Китнисс хотела качнуть головой и попросить доктора убрать с его лица счастливую улыбку, но потом она прикинула, сколько энергии это заберет у нее. Поэтому она лишь вздохнула и зажмурила свои глаза.

- Я приму это за положительный ответ, - улыбаясь, ответил доктор.

Она не могла посчитать часы, в течение которых доктор говорил «тужься», или количество раз, когда она почти ломала Питу руку. Она старалась напоминать себе, что ее ожидает в конце, но единственная вещь, о которой она могла думать, было: «Почему это занимает так чертовски много времени?»

- Все? Это все? – с надеждой спросила она.

- Это все, - подтвердил доктор. – Ты сделала это! Вы скоро увидите своего ребенка.

Она чувствовала, как бабочки порхают в ее животе. Она узнала это чувство, но она чувствовала его лишь тогда, когда Пит целовал ее. Тогда что же является причиной на этот раз? Как только она увидела крошечное розовое одеяльце в руках доктора, она поняла. Это был ребенок, которого она никогда еще не видела. Он никогда ничего не говорил ей, но ее сердце было украдено им с самого начала.

- Это девочка, - радостно произнес доктор, протягивая одеяльце Китнисс.

Она осторожно качала ее на руках и смотрела на нее впервые. Она была самым прекрасным созданием, которое Китнисс когда-либо видела. Она была настолько хрупкой и нежной. Ее лицо было таким очаровательным и ангельским. Одним словом, она была совершенна. Внезапно, рука Питы попала в поле ее зрения. Он погладил мягкие, короткие черные волосы на голове девочки.

- Что ты думаешь? – спросила Китнисс, наблюдая за ним.

- Она идеальна, - прошептал Пит, а затем заглянул в глаза Китнисс. – Я так горжусь тобой.

Китнисс робко опустила голову, чтобы он вновь поднял свои жесткие, но еще нежные руки. Их губы прикоснулись на несколько секунд до тех пор, пока они не услышали тихий стон. Они отпрянули друг от друга и посмотрели вниз. Это была их дочь, пытающаяся открыть глаза. Китнисс с облегчением вздохнула. Она увидела эти потрясающие голубые глаза. Всего лишь один человек обладал такими же глазами, и она подняла свой взгляд вверх, чтобы посмотреть на него.

- У нее твои глаза.

Они оба сидели в страхе, просто смотря некоторое время на малышку перед ними. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Китнисс почти верила, что это сон, пока Пит не разрушил тишину знакомым вопросом:

- Как мы назовем ее?

Китнисс всегда верила, что она будет знать идеальное имя, когда ребенок родится. И она была права. Она посмотрела на Пита и улыбнулась.

- Кажется, у меня есть идея.

_Хоуп Дайяна Мелларк_

_Родилась 16 июля_


End file.
